Seemingly Breathless
by Darcyvou
Summary: Rated T. The fire blazed, i could see it in his eyes and all i wanted was him, his big lips and his big hands...hold me close and never let me go..what are you doing..what is that...stop..dont.. when everyone falls for the wrong person, whos really right?
1. Prolouge

**Hey loves!! Yes I'm back with another story! This one should really get you going. Sorry loves if you are in love wtih Bella and Edward I hate to break your hearts but this is purly wolf love story. But don't get your panties in a bunch..tehe..Bella isn' the one who falls in love this time! Just read and find out! please comment so I'll know what to put up next, I know its pretty short but its a Prologue for god sakes! haha! sorry I'm pretty jazzed about this story. I hope you all like it! 2 comments new chapter!! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Or Eclipse. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. : **

Seemingly Breathless

Prolouge.

Kylie POV

The trees whirred past and seemed to blend together into soggy green mush. The sound of the window wipers were carved into my brain enough to where I've heard them in my sleep. The rain pounded angrily, trying to get me, to seep through the car and soak me. Sometimes I wonder if it wants to drown us all to death, what's the possibility that the rain will react that violently towards us? If I were the rain I'd drown us.

My eyes squinted to see through the soaked windshield. I groaned pulling the car over, fighting against the wind as I pulled the gear shift down hard to park. I laid back in my seat ready to scream at the top of my lungs, just to get it over with. I sat up my jeans making a squeaky sound against the leather seats in my car and I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror. The same emerald eyes stared back at me. They looked a lot less fantastic and unique out here where _everything _is that green color.

I ran my fingers through my long straight red hair. The ends were curling up, like they did when it was wet, so I knew I'd be forever in the curse of the pony tail. My full lips curled into a pout. This was really a terrible day, and from what I've seen this whole weekend, and heard from everyone I've met, every single day here is _this terrible. _I looked down at my 'first day of school outfit' I was wearing tight low rise faded jeans that hugged my hips beautifully, and actually showed my curves. My shinny silver flats would be ruined the second I stepped outside, and my navy jacket over my white tank top wasn't going to do jack at protecting me from this weather. I'm sure I'm about to cry.

I'd been in Forks since Friday and I already had enough of it. I rubbed my hands together, regretting not turning on the heater and knowing it would take longer to heat the car then it would to put my big girl pants on and drive down the road to the school. I let my head fall against the steering wheel, hitting the horn making a continuous blaring _bleeeeeeeeeppppppppppp. _I felt a whimper of defeat escape my lips. I finally gave up. I was done, and it felt great.

I closed my eyes, finally relaxed, I let the rain take me.

I was sitting in my old bedroom laying across my bed staring at the beach. It was night and my boyfriend, John, was with me. He smiled at me and wiped a lock of hair out of my face and leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back completely in my happy place. A groan of happiness escaped my throat . This was defiantly my happy place. Then suddenly I jumped ten feet in the air. I was breathing hard and I was completely awake. There was a tapping sound to my right. I spun my head, my hand on the key ready to turn it an escape quickly if needed.

I sighed in relief and rolled down my window. It was a cop. He looked at me with a tired grim expression. He must be almost forty, but his expression made him look so old. I studied him and saw his badge. Chief Swan. I blinked a few times and smiled at him. "is there a problem?" He smiled back sadly and tiredly.

"I don't know you tell me." He asked me huskily. That's when I noticed his eyes were red and swollen, He'd defiantly been crying and I suddenly felt overwhelmed with the need to know.

"I'm…uh….new." I smiled and felt heat roll onto my tanned cheeks.

He winced, it was as if my blush burned him. "What's wrong chief?" I asked suddenly, surprised.

"My daughter." He confined angrily. "She left to go after some guy." He gripped the car door tightly, his knuckles white.

"What's her name!?" I asked alarmed.

"Bella." He smiled and then blinked a few times. "What's your name honey?" He scratched his head.

"Kylie Thomas." I told him.


	2. Car Trouble

**i dont know if anyones out there.................................................................................. but if anyone is and gives a flying bleep [ahha] about this story then i'll keep posting..just give me a bleep[lmfao] comment,thanks**

**disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue i dont own twilight and neither do you!!!:D**

Seemingly Breathless

Chapter 1

Kylie POV

My car wouldn't start. Chief Swan promised me a police escort, so I wouldn't get into trouble when I got to school. I smiled at him and turned the key. I turned it again, the engine whined but died. My throat burned with the sensation of crying. This day was the worst thing that I could ever imagine. Nothing was even wrong but yet I felt like I was about to explode in tears. The chief helped me out of the car, shielding me from the wetness that seemed to scream with joy when it realized that I was out of the protection from the car.

I lowered my head and slid into the backseat into the backseat of the cruiser. I was sure I'd never be in this position. The chief smiled at me from the rear view mirror. "Ready?"

"No." I answered honestly.

"Good." He grinned at me, and I had to laugh. He chuckled lowly and put the cruiser in gear and started down the high way. We were there in a moment, and I was sad. The chief was nice to talk to and he seemed to understand my stress. I found out that his daughter, Bella, had moved here about a year ago. Despite her current runaway, Bella seemed cool. She seemed to understand me…Or that she was like me. That's all I wanted, a friend…Someone who was like me. Someone who could understand.

The rain was coming down lighter, and I was grateful. I slid out of the car and let him take me into the front office. The lady behind the counter and Chief murmured to each other for a moment, I couldn't understand what they were saying and it was eating at me.

He walked me to my first class and gave me a I-hope-you-have-a-good-day hug and I took a deep terrified breath and pushed the door open. About 40 curious eyes hit me at that moment. I nervously smiled at them and walked to the teacher handing her my excuse slip. She nodded and stood up. She was about 50 or 60 and I could see her hands shivering like she had extremely bad Arthritis and she smiled her face tired looking. You could see her laugh lines when she smiled. Her light blue eyes glistened in the florescent lights.

"Class this is Kylie Thomas, make her welcome." She said sternly. Would they really be mean? I wondered suddenly terrified. I felt my dark face flush. She turned her head then to smile at me. "sit anywhere love." I nodded, and walked to the back of the room sliding into my seat.

The boy who was sitting in front of me turned his head, he was grinning. The first thing I noticed about him was his unnaturally _huge _blue eyes. He had short spiky blonde hair, the kind you wanted to touch all the time to see if it would prick your finger. He smiled a white tooth grin at me and I giggled. "Hey I'm Mike." He held out a hand to me, and I shook it awkwardly.

"What's your next class?" His eyes glittered under his dark eyelashes. I blushed and he grinned wider.

"History, in building three.." I told him nervously.

"Cool me too! I'll walk you! Err.. If you want, I mean.." Now he blushed and I laughed.

"sure Mike, sounds like a date." I smiled.

"Michael turn around." The teacher, whose name I'd forgotten, instructed. He winked at me and then spun in his seat to look back forward. I grinned widely settling in for the next 20 minutes of class.

That Literature teacher seemed to talk forever, her husky old voice whispered like wind. You had to strain to hear her. I was exhausted by the end of class. The second the bell rang Mike was up and grabbing his books eagerly bouncing beside my desk waiting for me to get up.

Just watching how happy and _awake _he was, exhausted me. I yawned. "So you wasted two hours of school sleeping and you're still tired?" He chuckled.

I felt slightly annoyed, what was it _his _business why I was late?

"I got lost." I admitted.

"Lost?" He chuckled.

I crossed my arms. "yeah lost."

He blushed a little and I smiled, he was pretty cute, under the hyperactive first impression. "Hey…I know you don't really know me real well but um me and some people are going down to first beach tonight…" His voice trailed off.

Beach?! I was sold. "Yes!" I squealed, just a little too excited. Now it was my turn to blush. He grinned.

"Now _that's _a date."


End file.
